Twist of Fate
by miniri02
Summary: Max is having strange dreams about a girl he doesn't know and a graveyard. Now he meets the girl and weird things are happening.Until one day he discovers something huge and fatal to both their lives.Pleeze read it's really interesting!
1. Meet my Dream Girl

**Twist of Fate**

**miniri02:**Beyblade is not mine people!This is my first public ficcy so I hope you enjoy! (MAKE LOT'S OF REVIEWS)

Max Tate was having a dream that he's been having for quite some time…

**The Dream**

Max was wandering around in a graveyard wondering how he got here. "HELLO! Anybody here!" he shouted, only to be disappointed by the silence and loneliness of the desolate graveyard. Mist was rising from the ground and Max's eyesight was beginning to get blurred. Suddenly a soft sobbing was heard from behind Max. He turned around slowly to meet a girl around his age sitting on a tombstone crying.

"What's wrong?"

"sniff Who are sniff you?"

"I'm Max Tate. Who are you and why are you crying?"

"All I can tell you is that my name is Kite Akariai."

"What do you –"

"MAX, LOOK OUT!"

Max turned around and saw something that looked like a…

"DEMON? "

The demon was about to strike when..

**Dream End**

"Max! Wake up!" Ray yelled shaking the blonde teen. Max woke up and both heads collided.

"Ouch! Max, why are you still in bed? We have practice in ten minutes and Kai's gonna have a fit!"

"Sorry. I guess I forgot to set my alarm again." Max said with a smile while rubbing his now red forehead. Ray watched Max walk to the bathroom and began to think. Max seems a little off. He's screaming in his sleep and wakes up unusually late. What kind of nightmares is this dude having? Ray walked outside to meet a new face…

"Where the heck is Max!" a grumpy Tyson yelled at no one in particular. Kai sat down tapping his foot angrily. This is the fourth time this week Max has been late! Suddenly there was a knock on Tyson's door. Max walked in a couple seconds later. "Umm…sorry I'm late- again." Max apologized taking out his Draciel.

"Max, I want you to meet my sister." Kai said regaining his calm.

"Huh?"

" That girl over there."

Max looked around and saw a girl who looked very familiar. She had black hair with ice blue ends and cold grey eyes. She smiled at Max and said, "Hi, I'm Kite."


	2. Meet my Dream Girl Pt II

**Twist of Fate**

miniri02: Beyblade still not mine. WAAAAH! Okay that was embarrassing. Read and enjoy!

"Wait a- that's not-how did-"Max stammered pointing to Kite. "Umm...Max are you OK?" Ray asked waving his hand in Max's face. "Ehh? I'm uncomfortable." Kite said with confusion on her face. "Err...Kite, take a walk." Kai said glaring at Max.

"I don't want to."

"Well, I said so"

"Screw you!"

"Go or else!"

"What are ya gonna do goth boy?"

"KIIITE! "

"Fine! "

Once Kite left, Kai walked slowly to Max. "Now Max, I would like to know why you were babbling like a baboon." Kai said rather calmly. "Max, why are you so pale?" Ray asked worriedly. "Spit it out would ya Max!" Tyson yelled.

"I saw that - that girl-in a -in a -dream!"

"Stop screwing around would ya Max?" Tyson said

"I'm not kidding! I really saw her in a dream!"

" Too much weirdness for one guy to take. Later!" Tyson said heading inside.

"You had a dream about a girl you don't know. You know what you are very strange." Kai said, slightly disturbed.

Kite's P.O.V.

'Bakayarous." (Stupid bastard) Kite muttered walking towards a nearby warehouse. She had to practice anyway. You see... Kite isn't an ordinary girl. She's a hanyou. Kai and her best friend Miniri are the only people who know besides herself. Kite walked inside the seemingly abandoned warehouse. "Time to sharpen my skills." she said with a smirk turning into her true form. Long claws replaced where fingernails used to be. Fangs were now where teeth were once. Fading bright green eyes replaced the cold grey ones. Now she was complete except for her bow and arrows. "Damn." she muttered turning back to human form. Well, I guess it's time to beat the crap out of inferior beybladers! Hah! I rock!

I wonder... why was that blonde acting like a freaking baboon? Did I weird him out? He's kinda've cute. Hey! There's a match going on! Kite ran towards the match only to find an abandoned graveyard. Where are those beybladers? "This place is weirding me out! I'm leaving!"

Ray's P.O.V.

Max fell asleep again and was muttering random words. "No...get away...leave her alone...I know beyblade...hey...stop...stop!...STOP!" Max muttered shaking the couch. Ray ran and woke Max up. "Dude this is getting annoying! GET UP!" Ray yelled shaking the blonde. Max perked up and said "What!" Max was paler than he was before.

"Max, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"What? No. Why do you ask?"

"Max, you were talking in your sleep!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yeah you were!"

"So what? "

"What are you dreaming about?"

"Nothing important, Ray"

"So you've stop dreaming about Kite?"

"...yeah."

He's lying! It must be really bad if he's not telling! "Max, do you have a crush on Kite?" Max turned red and stammered "NO! Of course not! Are you kidding me!" This is all too confusing! But, whatever, it can't be _that_ dangerous! I hope...

Max P.O.V.-

I wonder... how did I get those dreams about Kite? Who is that demon? How long will this continue? Is this a sign? Or maybe it's all a strange coincidence. Max left the room and went outside for some fresh air when some creature came and snatched him away.

"HELP! KAI! TYSON! RAY! SOMEONE!"

miniri02:I am soo evil! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha -wheeze-OK I'm done. Please review!


	3. Subchapter

**Twist of Fate**

**Miniri02:Special thanks to bottlecaps, who is one of the best fanfiction writers I know! Read and enjoy!**

What's going on! Max thought, realizing that some creature had just gone off with him. "LET GO OF ME!" he yelled kicking his legs. "Shut up!" the creature hissed biting Max's neck. Shit! he thought yelling out in pain. Max began to yell louder and struggle more but the creature just tightened its grip. "Somebody-HELP!"

Kite's P.O.V.

Kite slowly walked to Tyson's house letting her mind wander back to the painful memories of her past.

_**Flashback**_

"Hi daddy! Where's mommy?" Kite and Kai Hiwatari both asked in unison just coming home from school. Their father just sat there with a regretful look on his face. The siblings ran into Kai's room sharing ideas about where their Mother was.

"Maybe, she's on the moon!"

"No Kite, she has to be an astronaut first."

"Maybe, she's a super secret agent spy on a mission."

"Kite, Mom is not a spy."

"Super secret agent spy stupid! You wouldn't know!"

"What the- Kite, how old are you six!"

"As a matter of fact I am! And your are only eight!"

"Shut up demon breath!"

"DADDY! KAI'S TEASING ME AGAIN!"

"Kite, no! Stop!" Kai covered Kite's mouth and began to tremble furiously. Kite had already forgotten the kind of beatings their father would give the two. Loud footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. "Kite. hide in the closet!" Kai whispered shoving Kite off the bed. "And do not make a sound!" Kite stumbled into the closet and stood there, frozen in fear. (italized words are Kite's thoughts)

_What's going on?_

"Dad, sorry."

_Please don't hurt Kai! _

"Sorry just won't cut it!"

_Daddy, no!_

"STOP! HELP!"

_KAI!_

Kite ran out the closet only to find Kai lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. Her father was standing there with bloody fist very self-satisfied at what he did to Kai. "KAI!GET UP!" Kite screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll kill you like I killed your mother."

"Mommy's dead?"

"It'll be soo much fun!"

"You killed Mommy?"

"What do you think? Annoying midget."

Suddenly the familiar rush of adrenaline pumped through Kite's veins just like the other times she had turned into her true form. A wicked smile formed on Kite's face…

_**Flashback done**_

Kite stopped walking when she saw a youkai quickly fly by. It had a victim with it. Well time for the fun to begin. Kite thought while green began to flicker in her cold grey eyes…

Kai's P.O.V.

"I beat you-again."

"NO!"

"Tyson, you need to practice more instead of worrying about which reporter wants to interview you next."

Kai just left Tyson standing there. Really, Tyson was doing just fine but Kai got stronger. His sister gave him strength and a reason to be better at blading. Her youkai skills depended on his and her blading skills. If neither practiced she would become fully human and she didn't want that. Not yet at least. There was a loud nonhuman screech and Kai instantly knew…Kite was in a youkai fight. And it didn't sound like she was winning either…

**Miniri02: The fight begins in the next chapter! Please review so I know how horrible I write. Abunai (Japanese for goodbye) **


	4. Soo Long and Goodnight

**Twist of Fate**

**Miniri02:Max-can you do the disclaimer thingy for me?**

**Max: Sure! (clears throat and reads paper) To anyone who is stupid enough to believe I am the creator of Beyblade, I'm not you baka!**

**Miniri02:Couldn't have said it better myself.**

Kite's P.O.V.

Kite was jumping rooftop to rooftop trying to catch the youkai with a hostage but the youkai had wings and flew as fast as Kite ran."Stop flying ya fucker!" Kite yelled. "What'll you do if I don't?" the youkai teased, slowing down. The youkai was just about close enough to…HA! Kite just punched the demon square in the nose, forcing it to drop the blonde hostage. Hold on-BLONDE? It was baboon boy!

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Kite? What-what-are you?"

"I'm not Kite" Kite lied trying to be calm. Max seemed to have believed it because he then replied, "Oh. Well thanks. But what are you?"

"That is none of your flipping concern!" Kite snapped while running away. She began to turn back into a human and slowed down. Her thoughts were running to Max. He's soo cute! I wonder why he's soo caring?

Max P.O.V.

Max stood there, dumbfounded by what he just saw. That had to be Kite who saved me! But if she really isn't then he was making a big deal over nothing… right? Max began to stumble home still bleeding in the neck. Everything began to look woozy. Max's breathing began to come in short, quick breaths. He stumbled over to a desolate graveyard, lying down to rest. Now everything was beginning to get darker. It began to rain softly. Max slowly and unwillingly closed his eyes.

_**Dream beginning**_

"Kite! Where are you!" Max yelled walking up and down. Kite had disappeared into the graveyard. "Stop looking for me!" a distant voice begged.

"This isn't the time!"

"Max, there's nothing to gain from finding me! But much to lose…"

What? Much to lose? "What is it?" Suddenly there was a loud cry and a clap of thunder.

"MAX! RUN!"

Kai P.O.V.

A thunder storm was taking place outside and both Kite and Max were missing. Kai was keeping a calm look on his face trying to convince Tyson and Ray that the missing teens were safe but truthfully he was scared out of his blasted mind. A deafening silence filled the room and tension was building up. Another flash of thunder and the lights went out. "SHIT!" Tyson yelled out in fear.

"Tyson, calm down.

"Shut up, Ray."

"Stop acting like a retard."

"I'll act however I please!"

"_Are you listening to yourself_?"

"Are you trying to say I'm not capable of hearing myself speak?"

"Tyson, now you're sounding like a high maintenance blonde! (No offense to any blonde out there…except Britney Spears who has turned into a hooker.)

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL HURT YOU!"

"I want to see you try!" Ray yelled getting angry. They began to walk towards each other, both fists balled. Tyson was about to hit when Kai yelled "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

"We can't find our seats goth boy!" Tyson yelled angrily.

"You found Ray, right? Sit down!"

More silence then Kai felt himself rising from the floor. "What the-HELP!" he screamed, before passing out from a blow to the head.

Kite P.O.V.

Kite was compelled to go to the graveyard for some reason. Even though she was in a thunderstorm. She walked in the darkness, smiling. Something about the dark made her feel calm, made her think clearly about random things. Sometimes she would just stare at the stars, but they weren't out so she just began to think of 'Helena' (HELL NAH THAT AIN'T MINE!)

'_Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate'_

'_The lives of everyone you knew'_

Who's that on the dirt-BLEEDING?

'_And what's the worst you take'_

"BLONDE!"

'_From every heart you break'_

It was his neck! That youkai must've bit him! Oh no! His face is soo pale! Kite ripped off the bottom part of her shirt and wrapped it around his neck.

'_And like the blade you stain.'_

'_Well I've been holding on tonight.'_

She began to carry him on her back when she was held back by an unseen barrier. It was a strange one too… There's was that youkai standing behind it with another human hostage! It was Kai! (as the hostage)

'_What's the worst that I can say?'_

The youkai now said" Fight me tomorrow at the forest. Or I'll kill your brother."

'_Things are better if I say.'_

Kai.

'_So long and goodnight.'_

'_So long and goodnight'_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**miniri02: Max and Kai! Who wrote this story? I'll kill them! Oh I wrote it. Please review-even if it's mean! Gotta go! Bye!**


	5. The Fight Begins

**Twist of Fate**

**Miniri02: Sorry for not updating sooner!Guess what- I have two families! My friend family and my real family! Between me and the world my friend family is soo much cooler. Read and enjoy! And review!**

Ray P.O.V.

"Tyson, where's Kai!" Ray asked worriedly. "I don't know!"Tyson yelled, the pressure getting to him. They ran outside in the thunderstorm and yelled for Kai."KAI!" they yelled in unison. Still no reply. Tears began to well in Tyson's eyes and he began to yell angrily "KAI YOU GOTH WHERE ARE YOU?" Ray kept his calm and kept searching. Tyson kept crying.

"KAI! SHOW UP!"

"Tyson, look for him."

"He's not lost! KAI!"

Ray found something glowing on the floor. It was a reddish glow. It was-

"Dranzer."

"What? What did you say Ray?"

"Here's Dranzer. Kai's hurt!"

More tears developed in Tyson's eyes."No he's not!"

"No one knows for sure."

"I KNOW! KAI'S NOT LOST OR HURT!"

"TYSON STOP YELING AND THINK LOGICALLY FOR A SECOND!"

"…"

"Why would Kai just let Dranzer go without any effort?"

"MAYBE HE DROPPED DRANZER!"

"Kai is not that careless!"

"Kai is alright. I know he is. He has to be." Tyson began to say more to himself than to Ray. I just hope Ty. I really do.

Kite's P.O.V.

"What did you do to him!"Kite asked angrily while still holding the unconsious Max."Nothing. He got himself into this by being your sister" the youkai sneered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know..."

"Who the hell are you!"

"Don't you remember?"

A wave of confusion swept over Kite. "Uhhh..."

"Akuki, baka."

"A-Akuki!"

"Yeah. And I'm back for revenge!"

"What the-didn't I kill you?"

"Obviously not.Baka."

Kite gave an angry growl and set Max down. "Why don't we settle this now!"

"FINE!"

The youkai dropped Kai and began to walk towards Kite. Kite began to go youkai and landed the first blow.Akuki screamed and kicked Kite in the face.Kite was slammed into a tombstone. Akuki's much stronger now! she thought, getting up slowly and carefully. She didn't even realize the blonde, Max, getting up and walking towards the unconcious Kai.Kite sprinted towards Akuki but Akuki was focused on something else...blonde! "Blonde!GET DOWN!" Kite yelled staring in horror.

Akuki gave an evil smile as Max turned around, completly confused. Max began to stammer like a baboon again. "RUN AWAY!" Kite cried out, tears forming in her eyes. Why do I caresoo much?

Tyson's P.O.V.

Tyson and Ray searched frantically for the missing Bladebreakers but still hadn't found any. Why would Kai soo carelessly leave Dranzer behind? Who is behind my friends' dissappearance?Tyson clutched Dranzer and tried to hold back the annoying tears that kept threatening to spill. Suddenly there was a loud explosion heard in thedistance. "What was that!" Tyson yelled.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with Kai and Max's dissappearances."

"Then let's check it out!"

**miniri02:Oooooh! This is getting dramatic! To all my loyal reviewers:thank you soo much! I LOVE YOU! Review more and keep reading!;) Bye!**


	6. Questions Unanswered

**Miniri02: To all my fans I apologize for the long disappearance but now I am back and ready to show you guys what I've been doing. Pleez review and (I can't believe I still have to do this…) BEYBLADE IS NOT MINE!(I wish so though…)**

"BLONDE, YOU IDIOT! RUN AWAY!" Kite screamed, running towards the slightly groggy Max. Too late. Akuki had already grabbed Max and was threatening to stab him with one of her overgrown claws. "Let go of me you freak!" Max yelled, thrashing around to no avail. Kite froze to the spot." Let him go or I'll cut your throat, Akuki." she said with dangerous calm.

"Yeah…like you did last time right, Kite?"

Kite yelled angrily at Akuki, "SHUT UP MASUINU!" Akuki spread her membranous wings and flew away while Max screamed and thrashed around, desperately searching for means of an escape. Kai's eyes fluttered lightly then opened.

"Kite? Why am I in a graveyard? And why are you bleeding!"

"Not now Kai! I've gotta save baboon-boy."

"What happened to Max? Is he all right?"

"He's scared crapless. But that's the worst…for now."

Tyson's P.O.V.

Tyson and Ray ran frantically and hastily towards the graveyard hoping to find their friends. " Are you sure this is the right way, Ray?" Tyson asked already feeling his knees wobble from running all day. Ray said nothing but kept running. A faint reddish glow pervaded from Dranzer and that sparked a little ember of hope in Tyson.

"RAY! Dranzer's glowing! Kai's gotta be alive!"

Ray's eyes darkened and instantly Tyson knew what he was thinking, '…But for how long?' The sky began to darken and droplets of rain spilled on the teens' face.

"HE-LP!" someone screamed from not too far away. The voice had sounded like Max, but Tyson could not lose the tiny scrap of optimism that he was so desperately clinging onto just to keep moving. No… not so easily. But deep down, Tyson knew. The scream had exited Max's mouth and that chilled Tyson, even inside his bone and marrow. Made his blood run cold.

"Max…" was the only word he heard Ray utter since they began running.

Max's P.O.V.

Max was on the verge of fainting. What the heck was going on! Who was this demon? Why is she flying ME away? He had finally given up trying to let go and decided to just dangle and store his energy. For a eerie feeling rising from the depths of his battered soul had told him that eventually he would need it…

**Miniri02: Soo…? If you liked it REVIEW ME or I'll just stop writing and for anyone who's really interested in my stories (which I hope someone is…pleez be interested!) I've decided that after this story I'm going to submit a love story about and and an original character. For now… Sayounara!**


End file.
